Heart and Soul
by pinkpower
Summary: This was it—the night Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen consummated their invincible connection. Warning: Fluffy.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Renesmee sat down gracefully, her milk chocolate irises never once parted from Jacob's intense dark brown ones as her nimble digits fiddled with the flexible hem of her beau's huge white tee shirt. The suite possessed little to no light, except for the couple of candles placed in multiple places—on the nightstand, over the mantle, and on a tiny coffee table. She exhaled, the flutter of her heartbeat growing rapid with each fleeting second.

"Hi," Jacob spluttered, piercing the awkward silence.

"Hi," Renesmee smiled with a nearly soundless giggle.

This was it—the night Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen consummated their invincible connection. They were going to relish in the divine act of love-making, and both sets of virginity would become extinct.

"Are you sure about this, honey?" Jacob inquired, raising a hand to stroke her copper tendrils. Normally, the affectionate gesture was completely innocent, but tonight was different—anxious and hot, yet peaceful. Now, he thought his brain might implode from the contact.

The butterflies flapped their wings causing the hybrid's stomach to clench in a bizarrely wonderful way, flattered by Jacob's unrelenting concern for her well-being. Nessie smiled sweetly, lifting her hand to caress his cheek with her thumb, wanting only to commit the sensation of his smooth, tan skin to memory.

"I'm ready for this to happen, my Jacob," she replied, scooting closer to him, and placed a chaste kiss on his soft lips. "I love you."

The words were like a soul-moving crescendo of music, allowing Jacob to believe that Heaven must exist somewhere above the clouds. Every inch, every moment, every breath of Renesmee he would never consider changing—not a thing. In his dark mahogany eye, she was beauty incarnate. Jacob was sure his heart was nowhere close to beating. Instead, it quaked.

"I love you more," Jacob said.

Before Nessie could rebuttal, Jacob molded his lips to hers more passionately this time, as both savored the flavor of one another. She tasted of green apples and vanilla, whereas he tasted like almond milk and apple cinnamon.

Nessie bent her leg upward, accidentally brushing it against Jacob's knee. The silky touch of flushing skin drove him crazy with need, and Jacob slowly began to lay Renesmee on the mattress. In response, the bed squeaked as though it approved. Her hand reached up suddenly, halting Jake from continuing his actions. On the other hand, this gave him the proper time to appreciate the view—Nessie's bronze tresses laid scattered all over the beige pillow, and the shirt rode up slightly; peach-colored panties peeking out from underneath.

"Um, do you think we could blow out some of these candles?" Nessie questioned, glancing around the room nervously.

"What, all thousand of them?" Jacob grinned; Nessie's stomach flipped. "What's wrong?"

"It's just. . . I want you to like me, Jake," Nessie retorted, frowning a little bit.

Now, Renesmee had been showered with compliments every day since the moment of birth, so she was aware of how attractive she was; but after she learned how to bathe by herself, nobody was permitted to ever see her naked again. And this was Jacob, after all, her best-friend-slash-soul-mate. She just wanted him to be pleased with her body.

The Quileute alpha chuckled, leaning down to murmur in her ear. "Sometimes I wish you could read my mind, Renesmee Cullen. You are the most beautiful woman in the universe." His gentle breath tickled the sensitive spot on her neck, and she laughed.

Again, Jacob's mouth found hers, as his tongue ghosted pass the entrance of Nessie's. She welcomed his kiss generously, her hands trailing down from his shoulders to the end of his shirt.

"Off," she commanded quietly, her voice hardly above a whisper. He obliged, removing his black cotton shirt, quickly going back his work.

He explored the contours of Nessie's mouth, soaking in the pleasant warmth, and genuinely attempted not come off as some sex-driven pig while also conveying his deep desire to give her a world of bliss. She groaned into his mouth as their tongues entwined in a timid tango, as if they were stuck in slow motion.

Speed was out of the question, as both took into consideration it was their first time.

_Jacob, Jacob, Jacob_, Nessie projected her thoughts into his mind, desperate to show him all the building love she felt in return. _This is better than anything I could ever dream._

"You dreamed about this?" Jacob queried, relieved that he had not been the only one to fantasize of this instant.

"Yes," she confessed, the color in her cheeks intensified to a raspberry pink.

"What was I doing? Serenading you? _I love you, Nessie!_" Jacob sang loudly—badly. "Signing?" Jacob pointed to his eye, his heart, and finally his imprint. "Shouting it to everyone within a ten mile radius? I freaking love you, Nessie!" His yelled at the top of his lungs, his glee shaking the walls.

Nessie cracked up laughing. "You're crazy!"

"Crazy about you," he replied, chortling at the age-old line, and sighed.

Jacob firmly pressed his lips against the base of her neck, sucking at the cotton-candy suppleness of her flesh, and put his hands to where Nessie's back arched. He lifted her to him, and slowly removed the humongous tee shirt from her body.

Renesmee's stomach knotted up, lying back down as Jake drank in the sight of each slope on her chest.

_Beautiful, gorgeous, breath-taking, incredibly sexy. . ._There was no accurate description to fit her properly. He felt like somebody had knocked the wind out of him in the best of ways. She was his; he was hers.

"Touch me, my Jacob. It's okay," the half-breed requested, guiding his massive hands to her perky swells, the earsplitting thud of her heart nearly deafening her. "Please?"

Tenderly, the copper-skinned man kneaded her breasts; his mouth watering while he contemplated it would be like to taste each one.

"Mmm, aah," Renesmee panted in satisfaction, trembling lightly as a wave of hungry yearning flowed from her core.

His hands were rough against her breast, but he worked hard to be gentle with Renesmee. She smiled at her Jacob, watching as he massaged her chest cautiously. The shape-shifter grinned sheepishly.

"Can I?" Jacob asked.

Perplexed, Nessie tilted her head. "Pardon?"

"Can I, you know, touch them, um, with my mouth instead?" he clarified, fearing she would be offended and label him a pervert, which the shape-shifter wouldn't actually blame her for.

Truthfully, Jacob wanted to memorize every single centimeter of Nessie's flawless body; her boobs, for lack of a better word, were only the start.

She nodded, and Jacob dipped down his mouth to her lightly colored areola, suckling the soft nipple greedily while his hand played with the weight of the hybrid's opposite breast. Jacob growled, the sound vibrating from his diaphragm, through to the girl's lower abdomen.

The slick texture of her folds made Renesmee uncomfortable, a stranger to this restless need for Jacob's touch. His masterful tongue felt so delicious to her, as he flicked it back and forth along her entire breast, scraping the hardened bud with his teeth, and alternated between breasts.

"Oh, God!" She screamed, the loudness shocking her. Renesmee's hands flew to her mouth.

"No, don't do that, Nessie," Jacob protested, grasping her wrists, and let her hands fall elsewhere. "I want to hear how I'm doing so far, okay?"

"Okay," she replied, embarrassed she had acted foolishly to begin with.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, moving him slightly to plant an affectionate kiss on his Adam's apple. Her lips trailed down tortuously slow to his own pectorals, mimicking how Jacob had treated hers. She cherished how each nipple came to life against the moistness of her pink flesh.

"Damn, Nessie," Jacob muttered, groaning through gritted teeth. He shuddered from the sheer thrill pulsating through his manhood.

They had never been this physically close before, and yet the unyielding, starving ache to somehow be even closer to Nessie made Jacob shake like a stupid maraca.

Nessie's right hand abandoned Jacob's pec, tickling his russet flesh with her fingernails from the center of his chest, down to where his abdominals bulged subtly from his stomach as she lingered to stroke each individual ab, and then traveled further south to tug at the waistband of his blue cut-offs.

It wasn't difficult to figure out what she wanted from him.

Subsequently, the werewolf slipped off his shorts, and Nessie blushed as she realized Jacob had gone commando. She anxiously observed his length, the article of clothing being tossed across the room. Her mouth faintly fell agape; the monumental size of _it_ catching her off-guard. Nessie was expecting for Jacob to big, since he was practically a Sasquatch himself, the tallest and most muscular of the whole pack, but. . . She started to wonder if they would fit together as perfectly like she originally thought.

Shyly, Nessie chewed her nether lip, searching for words to say to Jacob since he was currently exposed for her doe orbs to devour. Her curious, brown eyes grew wide with amazement, examining his private part. It stood tall and proud, with its thick veins and russet color. Every once in awhile, Jacob's rod would twitch in excitement.

"Jacob, you're so-" Nessie had no idea how find the words to match the wonder of him. "I don't know. Indescribable."

He grinned, his heart swelling at her words of flattery, and eyed her lower half with question and acted on impulse—not that Renesmee minded. Starting from her creamy ankles, he kissed and nipped at the flesh, and all along upward to the back of her knees.

"You're mesmerizing, Nessie," he whispered against her. Jacob slipped his long fingers under the peach-white lace and began to pull Nessie's panties down her legs, and proceeded to marvel at the exquisite image of his girlfriend's womanhood in front of him.

She was so _so_ wet; the scent of her arousal intoxicated his senses.

He dipped a single finger into her scorching center, causing her hips to buck against him at the sudden invasion. Renesmee whimpered. While she found paradise in Jacob's feel, the pain couldn't be suppressed.

"Slower," she told him.

But Jacob was done fingering her for the moment, and stuck his digit in his mouth to get of hint of what Nessie truly tasted of. The results were vague, inconclusive as he shifted downward on the bed to position his head between her legs. His tongue connected to her burning bundle of nerves in an experiment lick.

"_Oh_," Nessie moaned in ecstasy, with an intense shiver. The light pressure of Jacob's mouth upon her most sacred area felt like Cloud Nine. Without thinking, her legs wrapped around his upper back, adding more friction to famished clit. "_Oh, Jacob_!"

Mentally, Jacob patted himself on the back for earning Nessie's noisy scream of approval; he was also enjoying lapping at the beautiful folds, like the very flavor of her was ambrosia meant for him alone. He was grateful Nessie's didn't shy away from letting him know he was doing thus far.

"Jake!" Renesmee exclaimed while he swirled his tongue around her bud, gently of course. She writhed against his mouth uncontrollably, riding against his face like a rookie cowgirl, but she had to stop once a part of her brain clicked back on. "Stop, Jacob!"

He did instantly, a look of hurt and worry etched his expression as he hovered over his Nessie. "What-what's wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No! No, my Jacob, not at all. I, um, really liked that, but for our first time I'd really prefer if. . ." she trailed off, her nervous gaze falling to his colossal erection.

He caught her chin in his palm, bring their eyes to meet. Jacob couldn't help but to gaze upon Nessie's stunning face, on a question to find any sign of fear or hesitation. "Renesmee. . . Tell me what you want."

"I need you to be inside me," she told him confidently.

Jacob put his weight on his hands, raising his hips to meet her entrance. "Nessie, it's going to hurt a lot, alright? But I swear to you that I'll be as slow and as gentle as possible. Even if we need to stop, don't be afraid to say 'no.' I will never forgive myself if-"

Before Jacob could finish his sentence, Renesmee attacked his lips in a short kiss. "I'm ready for this, Jacob. Go ahead."

Nodding at her order, Jacob's staff finally crossed the threshold; instantly the hymen burst, and filtered the air with the smell of blood and provocation. Meanwhile, Nessei's nails sunk into Jacob's warm shoulders. Tears welled up in her eyes, making everything but the man she loved go blurry. She bit back a yelp, feeling as though a thick needle shot through her spine.

"Nessie? Oh, damn it! Nessie, I'm so sorry!" Jacob started with an onslaught of apologies.

"No, stop that, Jacob! Just stay there, okay? I need a little time to get used to you," she replied quickly, halting Jake from withdrawing.

After a moment of lying there, Nessie smiled at her Jacob as he patiently waited for her. She nodded at him to move. Unhurriedly, with a sea overflowing with easy love, Jacob plunged in and out of the beautiful part-human, part-vampire woman in their perfect union of souls. Nessie's tight slit clung to Jacob's accommodating member, bouncing her pelvis up and down to meet his thrusts.

"Jacob," she sighed breathlessly when he hit her sweet spot. "JacobJacobJacob!"

All her pleased yells were easily sending Jacob to the stratosphere, the crescent moon exploding into the sun as man and woman made. This was euphoria.

"Ness-Renesmee!" Jacob shouted, feeling like he'd been set aflame. His brain shut off completely, his heart swelling more than his nether organ, all out of love for this enticing creature.

"My Jacob," the half-breed screamed, her walls clamping around his shaft as she journeyed to her first orgasm.

It was like Heaven on earth, like her soul was no longer attached to her body. It was the most mysterious, wonderful high in the world. A few seconds later, Jacob also leapt over the brink of climax, spilling his essence into her.

He fell on his back, next to Renesmee on the bed, letting them both catch their breath.

"Wow," Jacob commented. Nessie cuddled up to his side—entangling their limbs, and rested her head of his uneven heartbeat.

"Ditto," she retorted. "I love you, Jacob. Thank you."

Jacob looked at her questioningly, running his sun-kissed fingers through her reddish-brown ringlets. "I love you, too, but for what?"

"You know, for being so kind and patient with me tonight," the halfie answered. "I know I must've been annoying."

"No," he responded, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I need you to always feel safe and secure, because it just might kill to ever see you harmed." Jacob felt like one of those cheesy girl movies, and he was the lead sap, but he enjoyed spilling his soul to her. "You're everything to me. You know that, right?"

"Yes."

And to think, they had the rest of forever to be wrapped up in each other this way, as one. Renesmee looked forward to it. With that thought, she drifted off into a deep slumber, calmly naked in his warm embrace. Not Jacob. All he wanted to do for the remaining hours until daylight was watch over his soul's mate, his heart's counterpart, _his own personal sun_.

**A/N: Yeah, so it's not the usual Jacob/Nessie boinking each other's brains out like every other lemony fic for them (which I don't mind reading half the time), so I thought I'd write about how I see their first time happening. Romantic, cheesy, and whatnot. **


End file.
